


Memento Mori

by itsreallylizzy



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Other, Sad, about character death, i love sadness, just something I thought about while watching the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: Jacques Snicket hadn't thought about Prufrock Preparatory School's motto in years. Which made sense because he didn't want to remember he would die.





	Memento Mori

Jacques Snicket never regretted choosing his duty to the VFD over love and safety. Similarly, when in the past, he had chosen love and safety over his duty to the VFD, he had never regretted it. 

But standing there, watching Olivia drive away in his taxi, he felt the same as he had years ago when he saved his brother and watched a dastardly villain get away, empty. 

He shook the feeling from him, as he had all those years ago, and turned to find Count Olaf. Jacques was sure he’d be alright. After all, he’d been in tougher scrapes than this.

Jacques found Olaf where he thought he would: the Saloon. He figured he would talk to Olaf, capture him, rescue the Baudelaires, leave this vile village, and they would all be safe. The Baudelaires would become volunteers, just like they were supposed to be.

He was so focused on this goal that he didn’t think about Esme, or feel that something was off about the situation. It wasn’t until the book fell on his face that it dawned on him. That Count Olaf might actually kill him. That he might actually die. That this might be the last tough scrape he might ever be in. That he would be murdered by someone who had once been a close friend.

Seeing Olaf pick up the crowbar only confirmed his dark thoughts. So rather than die looking at Count Olaf, Jacques Snicket closed his eyes and pictured himself in his taxi with his brother in the passenger seat besides him and his sister in the seat behind his. He pictured them all together, alive and happy, driving to a place where they would all be safe and free of troubles. 

And in his final moments, Jacques Snicket felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So then I thought to myself, how could I make myself sadder.


End file.
